


Tanácstalanság

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Translation, Vampires, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Edward nézőpontjából követhetjük végig, ahogy Anita "kisegíti" Seth-et az Obszidián Pillangóban.





	Tanácstalanság

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939258) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri). 



> I didn't write this story, I just "saved it". I ran across this story a few years ago, but unfortunately the site where I found it closed.

[Clueless by Amanite](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7EAG2tXQSKcZjNhSFlsdjRHUGM/view?usp=sharing)

_**Tanácstalanság** _

Jézus, micsoda egy éjszaka! Miközben mindannyian teljes némaságba burkolózva hajtunk hazafelé Obszidián Pillangótól, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok kiverni a fejemből ezt az egészet. Mondjuk prímán meglettem volna a korbácsolás és az „Isteni” étkezés nélkül is; de folyton Anita jár a fejemben, körülötte forognak a gondolataim, és egyszerűen nem tudok tőlük megszabadulni. Már az is egész jó volna, ha csak arról a vámpírról lenne szó, akit megöltünk. Annyira szinkronban voltunk, hogy szinte olyan érzés volt, mintha egyek lennénk. Egy gondolat, egy szívverés, egy ravasz, egy gyilkos. Majd egyszerűen csak a másvilágra lőttük a rohadékot. De ez bármilyen izgalmas is volt számomra, nem ez az, amit nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből.

Amitől totál elképedtem, az az volt, hogy Anita egyszerűen csak úgy beleegyezett, hogy segít Seth-nek visszanyernie a merevedését. A francba már, mikor Itzpapalotl megkérdezte, hogy felajánlja-e Sethnek a segítségét, egyszerűen csak „rábólintott” a dologra! Anita – nagy általánosságban véve – már bármiféle szexuális jellegű dolog gondolatától is elpirul, erre most tessék, épp egy nagyon is meztelen férfit próbál felizgatni. És ráadásul egy vadidegent! Bárki tűnik úgy, hogy bajban van, ő mindig megpróbálja megtalálni a módját, hogy segíthessen az illetőn. Nem értem a dolgot, de mivel nagyon úgy látszik, hogy én szintén a fogadó oldalán vagyok a dolognak, valójában nem igazán panaszkodhatom miatta. De ami ténylegesen megfogott, az az volt, ahogyan csinálta. Nem ragadta meg őt, és nem is tett semmi ribancosat, mint egy kis furulya, vagy valami hasonló. Szimplán csak kicsit távolabb húzta a srácot, majd elérte, hogy az ellazuljon. Tetőtől talpig végigmérte, mintha azon tűnődne, mit is tegyen, majd arra kérte, hogy engedje szét a haját. Ő hagyta kibomlani – szép haja volt, habár én nem vagyok hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy ilyen hajat férfin lássak –, sűrű és aranyszínű, és egészen a derekáig ért. Mikor megfordult, hogy Anitán tartsa a szemét, ő lazán megérintette a vállát, és csak annyit mondott neki, hogy bízzon benne, amit az vonakodva meg is tett. Nem tudtam hibáztatni érte, hogy ideges, miután látta a kicsinált vámpírt; Anita, dacára az apró csomagolásnak, veszélyes volt, és kivételesen ez a fickó fel is fogta ezt. És ezt csak becsülni tudtam.

Ami ez után történt, na az a bosszantó gondolataim okozója. Anita ugyanis beletúrt a dús hajzuhatagba, majd egy maréknyit megragadott, és az arcához szorította. Láthattam, hogy mélyen belélegzi az illatát. Hagyta, hogy az ismét lehulljon, majd széthúzta, és egyszerűen csak a srác hátára fektette az arcát. Újra mélyen belélegezte az illatát, és szemmel láthatóan valami Anitában, valami éhség, kezdett feltámadni. Ahogy a tekintete felvillant és valahogy állatiassá vált, az ajkai enyhén megduzzadtak, a bőre alig észrevehetően kipirult. Megkerülte Seth-et, lágy ujjhegyei alig érintették a srác haját és bőrét, és egyszerűen csak a szemébe nézett. Seth még mindig ijedt volt, de szerintem a félelme természete valahogy megváltozott. Én például, kezdtem felülvizsgálni a „volt valaha akár egyetlen romantikus gondolatod is velem kapcsolatban” kérdésre adott válaszomat. Ez idáig nem, mivel egész hatékonyan elzártam magam mindenféle Anitával kapcsolatos romantikus gondolat elől. De a leghalványabb érintéseinek látványa, és az a nyers tekintet, amit egy vadidegenre vetett, a testemet válaszra késztette. Ugyan kontroll alatt tartottam a dolgot, de akkor is nyugtalanító volt.

Aztán gyengéden megfogta Seth lebarnult kezét, ami erősen kontrasztban állt Anita elefántcsontszínűjével, majd lassan dús ajkai felé emelte. De nem adott rá csókot. Ehelyett tovább folytatta azt, aminek egészen biztosan lassú, de finom kínzásnak kellett lennie. Alig érintette ajkát a fickó bőréhez, végig belélegezve az illatát, mialatt egyre fentebb haladt a karján. Láthattuk, ahogy Seth bőre minden egyes leheletére reagál. Csak elképzelni tudtam, ahogy a lágy, meleg lélegzet a bőrömmel játszik. Amit csinált, az szinte semmi, az hót ziher, hogy nem „X” kategóriás volt, és a testem mégis kezdett megőrjíteni. Minden egyes olyan részen érezhettem, amire Anita Seth-en rálehelt, ahogy rajtam is reagál. A bőr a kezemen és karomon egyre csak várakozott, szinte már bizsergett annak a leheletnek az ígéretétől, ajkai édes incselkedésétől.

Seth végül elhúzta a kezét és megpördítve magához ölelte Anitát. Anita háttal állt neki, ő pedig a karjaiba zárta és lehajolt, hogy végigcsókolja. Az egész jelenet továbbra is gyengéd és lassú volt. Majd történt valami. Nem láttam jól Anita arcát, mivel Seth haja, akár szőke szalagok, eltakarták előlem. De a reakciója, ó, Jézus! Anita reakciója, na az teljesen kicsinált. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, amitől a mellei megemelkedtek és nekifeszültek a pólójának. Mikor újra kiengedte, nyilvánvaló volt teste reakciója. Mellbimbói megkeményedtek és meredeztek, és elég rendesen láthatóak voltak az anyagon át is, a légzése pedig kissé felgyorsult. Lábujjhegyre emelkedett, így a teste egy mély borzongás kíséretében végigsiklott a fickóén. Anita továbbra is hozzádörgölőzött, mellei duzzadtak, csípője enyhén megdöntve. Ez volt ez egyik legérzékibb, legerotikusabb dolog, amit valaha is láttam. Most már komolyan problémássá vált irányítás alatt tartani a testem. Kibaszottul koncentrálnom kellett, hogy lent tartsam az erekciómat. Hát nem lenne csodálatos? Bernardo, Olaf és Anita mind látnák, ahogy Halálnak merevedése van, amit mindössze egy kis incselkedés okozott. Bármennyire is élveztem a műsort, komolyan azt kívántam, bárcsak véget érne lassan.

Aztán Seth mélyen megcsókolta. Anita először megmerevedett, és azt hittem, hogy talán közbe is kell majd lépnem, de végül belemerült a csókba, viszonozván a szenvedélyt. Mikor a csók véget ért, Seth megborzongott, Anita meg elengedte, leellenőrizve munkája eredményét. Ó, hát az biztos, hogy a srác készen állt! Hála istennek, ő volt az egyetlen, de az önuralmam minden egyes cseppje ráment, csak hogy képes legyek így tartani a helyzetet. Drága Jézus, hogy a francba volt képes az izgalom ilyen fokára hozni engem, mindössze néhány apró érintéssel és lehelettel? Nem tudtam, vagy talán nem is akartam felfogni. Aztán egyenesen rám nézett, és biztosan az évszázad grimaszát kellett látnia, mert annyira össze voltam zavarodva, hogy az kezdett az idegeimre menni. Lehet ez azért, mert Anita volt az? Ha bármilyen más nő lett volna az, aki ezt teszi egy ismeretlennel, akkor is ekkora gondban lennék? Ilyen szinten izgatott lennék? A válasz, nem. Nem lennék.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the person who wrote the original story or you wrote it, let me know. If you want it removed I will be more than happy to do so.


End file.
